


The Beauty Under the Mountain

by Moosie



Series: The Sleeping Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Er this is my first attempt at Angst, I hope you enjoy?, M/M, One of the two..., Or cry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosie/pseuds/Moosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a legend that Dwarrows, old and young, learned of, about a Beauty that slept eternally in a room deep beneath the mountain. It was not something the people of the Lonely Mountain spoke of freely, for the Lonely Mountain’s Lonely King had forbidden talk of it. The Lonely King would neither confirm nor deny the myths, but if you listened to him, in the quiet hours of the night, alone in the throne room, he wept. He wept for the lost love he could not save.</p><p>He wept for Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... My first attempt at angst. Yaaayyy! Angst!
> 
> ...Don't hurt me.

There was a legend that Dwarrows, old and young, learned of, about a Beauty that slept eternally in a room deep beneath the mountain. It was not something the people of the Lonely Mountain spoke of freely, for the Lonely Mountain’s Lonely King had forbidden talk of it. To speak of the Beauty was to insult the King, for no one was worthy, not in his eyes, to even utter the name of the one who saved all Under the Mountain in the Battle of Five Armies. The Lonely King would neither confirm nor deny the myths, but if you listened to him, in the quiet hours of the night, alone in the throne room, he wept. He wept for the lost love he could not save. He wept for the Hero Under the Mountain, who most certainly was not him. He wept for Bilbo Baggins.

And the Lonely King Under the Mountain remembered the day as if it were merely a short time before.

\------

The Battle was won.

No, that wasn’t an accurate way to put it. The Orcs had been driven back, their leader, Azog, dead. The gold-sickness that most had assumed would overtake Thorin and the other Dwarves disappeared entirely before it could completely take root. The body count had been surprisingly low, and Thorin, who thought himself and his sister-sons dead, found that their wounds were virtually non-existent. Where he was sure an axe had cut through him, there was not even a scar. Azog was fallen, but how no one exactly knew. Parting with the Arkenstone was easier than Thorin expected.

But the Battle was not won, not in Thorin’s eyes. For, when the bodies were counted, there was one that was missing. Once the other Dwarves learned of the missing person, they searched long and wide. It was thought impossible that said person should have disappeared, especially when they had been in the middle of the battlefield when the battle had started, in Thorin’s sight, no matter how much Thorin had told him to stay back. But now…

Bilbo was gone.

To be slightly more exact, Bilbo’s body had disappeared from the battlefield entirely. They didn’t think him dead just yet, Thorin could feel it. But he could also feel that Bilbo was suffering a fate worse than death. After a search of the entire battlefield and every Medical tent that was set up, Thorin got an impulse to search somewhere else entirely. Somewhere he didn’t exactly expect Bilbo to be. He entered the Lonely Mountain and headed toward the treasury, where Smaug the Terrible had been before he had been slain. It was impulse that possessed him to go there, the one place he hadn’t checked.

To his knees he went, upon seeing Bilbo lying on the floor, body cold and heart beating so slowly it may as well have been still. A simple gold ring was upon his finger, hot to the touch and exuding a power so evil, Thorin didn’t dare touch it again. It took no longer than mere moments for Thorin to put together what it was that had happened.

Brave and noble was Bilbo Baggins, a hero who gave up his freedom and life for the lives of thirteen Dwarves.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad? Good? Leave a little feed back please~!
> 
> (And I swear I'll get back to "Life From A New Perspective" soon!)


End file.
